Digimon Data Squad 02
by zowater
Summary: It has been six years since the events of Data squad. In the digitalworld a new digimon appeared and began to organize a new regime. Following under him were four mega level digimon that began to take over the digital world. Marcus tried to take them on, but there were a few problems. Now Marcus has started a rebel agianst them, but he needs help- from his old teammates.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas glanced at his desk and sighed. A letter sat in front of Thomas from his sister. Relena had gone back to Austria to spend time with their grandmother and father. She had been gone for a month and he really missed her. But there was nothing he could do about it. He was busy and leaving just to spend time with his sister wouldn't work out. Of course he was left with the feeling of loneliness.

Every time Thomas felt lonely it made him think of his best friend. Thomas opened his drawer and smiled. The black device with bits of dark blue sat abandoned in the drawer. His digivice. It had been useless, but Thomas still carried it with him everywhere he went.

"Master Thomas are you going somewhere?" Thomas looked up and smiled. His butler had come to recognize that when Thomas was going out he would always grab his digivice.

"I'm going out for a run." He put the digivice into his pocket. "I'll be back soon." Thomas didn't wait for anything and headed out. Sometimes this was just what he needed when he felt lonely. He would think back to his times with Gaomon and feel closer to his old friend. He smiled and looked off.

The world around him had changed with the knowledge of digimon. He would often hear people talking about digimon, wondering if they would ever come back to the human world. Thomas often wondered that himself. He also often wondered if he was ever going to see Marcus again. He still couldn't believe that Marcus had decided to go to the digital world. Sometimes though he found himself wondering if he should have done that too, all to be with Gaomon.

A small moan interrupted Thomas's thoughts. He looked over and noticed a woman leaning up against a wall. She had messy long brown hair and wore a black and white jacket zipped up. She looked unconscious. He walked over and got down to her level. "Are you okay?" He rested a hand on her forehead. She had a fever. He froze as he looked down and noticed that there was blood leaking out of her side.

Thomas didn't stop to think. He picked her up and carried her quickly towards his house. It was the closes spot and he knew he had what was needed to take care of her. "Back so soon Master Th-." His butler froze as he noticed the girl.

"Gather my supplies and after can you prepare a room for her?!" Thomas didn't wait for confirmation and moved to set the girl down on a table. He stripped off her jacket and tossed it aside. He would have it washed as soon as he could. He pushed her shirt up a little and froze. There was a large gash on her side, bleeding heavily. He reached out to where his equipment had been set and began to work on stitching up her side. It looked like she had been cut with a large knife.

Thomas drained a cup of water and glanced back towards the room the girl was sleeping in. He had finished stitching her up and gave her some medicine. He would just have to wait for her to wake up to find out what happened. "I just threw her clothes into the washer." Thomas nodded.

"Thank you." Thomas looked down at his digivice. "I guess this is something new and interesting."

"Yes sir."

Thomas sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned back against his chair and was starting to fall asleep. "Excuse me…."

Thomas blinked and looked up seeing the girl. She wore one of his shirts while her things were in the wash. "You're awake!" He jumped up. He was shocked. She was supposed to still be asleep. Her wounds should have kept her in bed for a while. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"How is your wound?" Thomas asked getting up. "Why don't you come sit down and rest."

"You must have been the person who found me and bandaged my wound." She smiled. "Thank you for that. Can you tell me where my shirt and jacket are?"

"I had them threw them in the wash." He smiled. "They had blood all over the side."

"Oh." She looked off. "Thank you again… I hate to ask after everything you've done for me, but can I borrow a phone book?"

"Sure." Thomas got up and grabbed his. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that she wasn't sitting down. He purposely walked over and sat the phone book down on the couch. She nodded and then sat down on the couch to scan through the book. Thomas got up and walked over to get a cup of tea. By the time he returned she had set the book down and was standing up.

"You should sit… That wound was bad. What happened any ways?"

"It was nothing." She looked towards the door. "How long till my clothes are done?"

"That wound wasn't nothing… Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"I have to find someone and deliver a message." The girl looked off. "How long?"

"You need to rest." Thomas frowned. "That wound wasn't small and you still look tired. You shouldn't be going around right now."

"I have to. It's important." She frowned. "It can't wait."

"Why don't you call them and give them the message over the phone?" Thomas held out his phone.

She frowned. "It's not really a conversation for over a phone. I have to meet face to face for this conversation." She sighed. "Even then this is going to be a hard conversation."

"Why don't you call them and have them come here then?" Thomas sighed. "You really shouldn't be leaving right now. Your wound might reopen."

She was silent for a moment. "Fine." She took the phone and dialed a number after looking in the phone book. She was silent for a moment as she waited. "Hello…" She shifted. "Hello, my name is Mira. I know we've never meet but we need to talk." She was silent for a moment. "It's about your son." She flinched slightly. "Yes we can meet up and talk." She was silent. "Hang on a second."

"What is the address for here?" She whispered. Thomas told her. She repeated it into the phone. "Alright, I'll see you soon. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and handed it back to Thomas. "Thank you. He'll be here soon." She looked down at her lap. "I guess I never introduced myself to you. I'm Mira."

He was about to introduce himself when there was a knock at the door. "Hang on." He got up and headed to the door to find Yoshi standing there. "Yoshi?"

"Hey Thomas, I was driving by and wanted to invite you to dinner tonight. The Crier's invited me over for old time's sakes. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure, sounds good." He nodded. "Would you like to come in now?"

"No I've got to get back. Commander Sampson will yell at me if I'm late getting back again."

Thomas nodded.

"Did you say Commander Sampson?" Thomas looked over to see Mira looking at him.

"Uh yeah." Yoshi blinked. "Who are you?"

"Um, would your name happen to be Yoshi?" Mira shifted nervously.

"Yeah." Yoshi blinked shocked. "Do I know you?"

"No." Mira smiled. "I got lucky. My name is Mira." She moved forward and smiled. "I… I know Marcus."

Thomas and Yoshi froze at their old teammates' name. "You know Marcus?!" Yoshi gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira nodded as the two stared at her. "Yes, he's a good friend of mine. He sent me to find some of his old teammates." She looked at Thomas. "Do you happen to be Thomas H. Norstein?"

"How do you know Marcus?! He's been gone for six years."

"I know." Mira said calmly. "I've known him for five of those years. He sent me to find the two of you, his old commander, and his family." Mira looked around the room. "I'm surprised I didn't recognize your or this place right away. Gaomon described so much to me."

"Gaomon." Thomas whispered.

Mira nodded and smiled. "He's doing well and can't wait to see you. Same for Lalamon for you Yoshi."

Both Yoshi and Thomas stared at Mira in shock. "Who are you?" Mira asked.

"My name is Mira. I'm one of the commanders of the digital rebels." She stood up and held out her hand. "It's nice to officially meet the two of you."

Yoshi and Thomas looked at each other and then walked into the house. "Maybe we should sit." Thomas looked at Mira's side. "So you can explain this."

"Alright… But do you mind if we wait till Spencer gets here? I told him I would tell him when he gets here."

"You called Spencer?" Yoshi asked.

Mira nodded. "Marcus asked me to talk to his old team and his family. I figured it would be best to tell Spencer before Sarah, though I do have to talk to her and ask her to make some fried eggs." Mira laughed. "Agumon has been dying to have some of her eggs."

"That sounds like Agumon." Yoshi nodded. Yoshi looked at Mira for a moment. "I've been meaning to ask, is there a reason why you're wearing Thomas' clothes?"

"My clothes are in the wash." Mira said calmly. "Thomas was nice enough to let me borrow his clothes until they are washed. I'm worried they might be stained." Mira sighed. "I really need to get some new clothes while I'm here. Or at least some material to make new clothes."

"How did they get dirty?" Yoshi asked.

"A wound at her side." Thomas looked at Mira. "How is that feeling?"

"It's not too bad. I've had worse wounds than this." Mira touched her side. "I got lucky. It could have been worse if I wasn't careful."

"How did you get wounded anyways?" Thomas frowned. "You didn't tell me when I asked earlier either."

"Sorry about that, but I didn't know what to tell you when I thought you were someone else. It happened when I was traveling from the digital world. A digimon attacked me and injured me. But I got lucky…. I do wish my partner could have come with me, but we were separated." She sighed. "Marcus was the one who was supposed to come, not me. This makes it all the more difficult."

Before Thomas could say anything there was a knock on the door. A moment later his butler let Spencer Damon in. Spencer looked at the three. "Thomas, Yoshi." He looked at Mira. "And you must be Mira."

"You're Spencer Damon." Mira stood up and smiled. "You look a lot like Marcus… Or I guess I should say he looks a lot like you."

"How do you know my son?" Spencer looked at Yoshi and Thomas as if they had answers.

"If you sit down I'll let you know." Mira nodded, sitting down herself. Spencer sat next to Yoshi and nodded for her to explain. "Alright…." Mira took a deep breath. "Six years ago the digital world was thrown into chaos with the death of King _Drasil. Some of the peace was beginning to be fixed when Marcus and Agumon fought together to fix the world. But then a year after that a new digimon showed up and began to bring his own chaos. He started fighting other digimon and try to take control of the digital world." She sighed. "Beelzemon came out of nowhere and no one was able to defeat him. Marcus and Agumon both were almost killed from what I heard. I meet them a year after that._

_ "The two of us began to help each other and started the digimon rebels. We are few in numbers but fight against Beelzemon's forces. But unfortunately we haven't been doing very well." Mira sighed. "That's why we decided to get help from the members of dats. We found a way to open a gate to the human world. Marcus and Agumon were supposed to come through and explain the situation to all of you. Then you were all supposed to come together and help us save the digital world."_

_ "Why were you in the digital world?" Thomas frowned. "How did you get there?"_

_ "I was raised in the digital world. I don't know how I got there. Grizzlymon found me when I was little. He raised me." She looked down and sighed. "I owe a lot to him. Marcus asked me that same thing when we first met. He asked why I choose to stay instead of going back to the human world… It's simple; the digital world is the only home I've ever known. I didn't want to leave my friends."_

_ "You remind me of Keenan." Yoshi whispered. _

_ "I do need to talk to him." Mira nodded. "Marcus said he would probably be the easiest to convince to come and help. Commander Sampson would be the hardest to convince."_

_ "That makes sense." Thomas nodded and looked at Mira. "But how do you plan to get us to the digital world?"_

_ "Marcus said to get help from the Criers. I had a few pointes that will help make it more possible, but I can't do it without them." Mira nodded to herself. _

_ "You're really serious." Yoshi whispered. _

_ "Yes." Spencer nodded. "The digital world is in danger." He nodded. "I guess I'll have to go help my son."_

_ Yoshi looked at Spencer. "What about your family?"_

_ "I can't leave my son." Spencer sighed. "Plus I would like to see BanchoLeomon again."_

_ Yoshi was silent and then nodded. "I'm going too. Lalamon will need me to digivolve." She smiled. "The two of us will help Marcus."_

_ "So will I." Thomas nodded. "I guess we'd better call the others and let them know what is going on and that our help is needed." Thomas stood up. "I'll call the Criers and let them know."_

_ "I'll call Commander Sampson." Yoshi nodded. "Spencer maybe you should call your wife." _

_ "Yeah." Spencer nodded._

_ "Can you ask her to make some fired eggs for Marcus and Agumon?" Mira asked._

_ Spencer laughed. "Of course." He pulled out his phone._

_ "Sir, the clothes are done." Thomas looked over at his butler and nodded. "Will you show Mira to her clothes? Mira afterwards you can come back and we will plan the next step." _

_ Mira nodded and stood up. "Alright then." She nodded and then left. Thomas sighed and pulled up his phone to call the Criers. _


	3. Chapter 3

Mira walked into the front room after having changed back into her own clothes. She found Yoshi and Thomas talking. "Hey, um… do you think you can help me get some new clothes or materials?" Mira looked at her clothes. "There is a stain on the side now, and they are a little old."

"I'll take you shopping." Yoshi nodded.

"I'm kind of out of money." Mira flushed slightly. "Marcus said I could use some of his money so I'll talk to Spencer about that."

"I'll pay for it." Thomas said standing up. "I doubt Marcus has enough to get you enough clothes. You've been in the digital world by yourself for so long, so don't worry it's no problem." He pulled out his wallet.

"You don't have to do that!" Mira gasped and pushed the wallet away.

"Just take the money." Yoshi chuckled. She took the money from Thomas's hand. "We can head out right now and we can be back before everyone gets here."

"Actually we are going to meet at the Crier's house now." Thomas said handing the rest of his money over to Yoshi. "We'll meet you there after your shopping spree."

"Alright. Come on Mira." Yoshi grabbed Mira's hand and lead her outside where her car was. "Don't worry we'll get you some good clothes."

"Just be careful! You're wound could reopen." Thomas called after them.

"I really only need some materials." Mira said as got into the car. "I've been making my clothes for years with materials I've found around the digital world."

"Wow. That's pretty amazing." Yoshi smiled. "They look well made."

Mira smiled. "I've been having to for a long time." Mira looked off. "I had to learn from the beginning. Grizzlymon helped me find stuff to clothe myself."

"I've been wondering." Yoshi looked over slightly as she drove. "Did Grizzlymon name you?"

"Yeah." Mira smiled gently. "When I first came to the digital world Grizzlymon was out walking and looking for some food. He happened to find a little human baby crying lying in the middle of the forest. Most of the digimon around were standing away and watching nervously. Grizzlymon walked up to the baby and decided to pick her up. Lying on the ground next was a small bunny plushy as well. It was a small white bunny with a ribbon tied around its neck. Attached to the ribbon was a name tag that said 'Mira.'

"Grizzlymon decided to take in the small human child and raised her, calling her after the name of the bunny."

"And that little girl was you." Yoshi smiled.

"Yeah." Mira smiled. "I still have the bunny too."

"Does the bunny have your real name or families name on it?" Yoshi asked.

"No. The only word on the bunny is 'Mira.'" Mira chuckled. "But that's all I ever needed, a name."

After buying a few new outfits and some materials for other outfits Yoshi drove them towards a house out in the middle of nowhere. They pulled up and Yoshi parked the car. "Is this where the Criers live?" Mira asked as she climbed out of the car, holding a bag in her arms.

"Yeah." Yoshi headed up the path and knocked on the door.

A young man with blue hair opened the door. "Hey Yoshi. So this is Mira?" He looked over at Mira and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Keenan."

"Mira." She took his hand and smiled.

"Come on in, everyone else is here already." He moved out of the way and let them enter. "Everyone is out back."

"Keenan!" A little seven year old girl came running up and hugged Keenan. "Hi Yoshi!" The little girl smiled.

"Who's this?" Mira looked down. "Marcus told me about Keenan, but not about a little girl."

"This is Ruka, my sister." Keenan patted the girl on the head. "Go let mom and dad know Yoshi is here."

"Alright." Ruka smiled and then ran away.

"Come on out." Keenan led the way out towards the backyard. A woman with blue hair and a man with brown hair were talking to Ruka. They weren't the only ones in the yard. A tall man with dark hair stood talking with Spencer and a woman with long brown hair. A young girl stood next to the three. The younger girl looked a lot like the woman.

Spencer turned around and waved. "Hello Yoshi, Mira. I would like to introduce you to my wife Sarah and my daughter Kristy."

"Of course!" Mira clapped her hands and smiled. "Why didn't I see it before?! Marcus' description should have given you away."

"You've really seen my big brother!" Kristy rushed forward and smiled happily. "How is he?!"

"He was doing well when I saw him. He and Augumon were dying for some fried eggs when I last saw them."

"Oh! I did make some." Sarah smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Spencer smiled. "This is Richard Sampson, the former commander of the DATS team."

"Nice to meet you." Mira looked at Sampson and smiled. "Kudamon wanted me to let you know he hopes to see you again. He's been waiting to rest on your shoulder again."

Sampson smiled and nodded. "I'll be happy to see him again as well."

"So you do plan on going as well." Spencer looked at Sampson. "I'm glad I'll have your help as well."

"Marcus needs us." Sampson nodded.

"We can open the portal." The brown haired man walked up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Mira nodded. "Let's all gather up then." She looked around. "So who has decided to come?"

"I'll be coming of course." Spencer said. Sampson and Yoshi nodded as well.

"I'm going." Thomas looked over.

"So am I." Keenan said suddenly.

"WHAT?!" The blue haired woman gasped and covered her mouth. "Keenan!"

"I want to go help Marcus… and I want to see Falcomon again." He looked down. "I'm sorry but I want to go."

"…Let him go." Keenan's father said resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Our son will be fine."

"But-."

"Let him go." Keenan's father nodded to his son. "Return soon."

Kennan nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can mom."

"Um… I want to go too." Kristy looked at her parents. "I want to see Biyomon, Marcus, and Augumon again."

"No." Spencer frowned. "The digital world is dangerous I don't want you going."

"Actually." Sarah rested a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I want to go as well. He's our son I want to help him too."

The couple looked at each other and finally Spencer sighed. "Alright. Then I guess we should get going."

Keenan's dad nodded and led everyone towards the portal's spot. "Here we go." He walked over to the computer and started typing. A minute later a portal opened.

Mira smiled. "Here we are." She looked at Keenan's dad. "Did you put in the right coordinates I gave you?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Right, let's go." Mira stepped into the portal. The others followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mira looked out at the digital world with a small smile on her face. "Okay let's go." She ordered and started walking.

"Hang on." Thomas stepped forward. "Do you know where Marcus is?" She hasn't been here for a whole day at least.

"Of course I know where he is." Nira chuckled. "Our base of operation is just around the corner up ahead. And if they had to abandon that while I was gone then we should be able to catch up to them by the end of the day."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked. He shifted the back pack he carried. "Are we going to have to walk far?"

"That depends." Mira sighed. "We have one base at a time but we have other possible bases planned out in case our current base gets discovered. We would rather not have the generals discover our base, but it has happened before." Her expression turned serious. "Actually it would be best since we don't have any digimon with us that we all stay quiet and stick to the shadows of the mountain." She pointed to the large mountain next to them. "That way we can hide if a digimon spy comes by."

"Why couldn't you just have us go straight into the base, you know the coordinates?" Kennan asked.

Obviously it wouldn't be that easy. Thomas thought to himself.

"If we did that then for one it would alert our enemies where we are if they were looking into it, and secondly we have special protection properties set up making it impossible to transfer straight into our base." Nira chuckled. "You will understand when we get there... For now follow me." She moved closer to the wall, pressing herself against the wall as she walked.

Commander Sampson followed, after him the Damon family followed. Thomas brought up the end of the train with Keenan and Yoshi in front of him. Thomas found himself wondering how much Marcus had changed. It had been six years since he had last seen the hot headed teen, who was now an adult, and his equally hot headed partner Agumon. He also couldn't wait to see his own partner Gaomon. Thomas squeezed his digivice and smiled slightly. The last six years had been hard.

"Stop!" Mira whispered harshly and they all squeezed closer to the wall as a shadow was cast on the ground in front of her. A digimon was coming and if it was an enemy they would be dead.

A frog like digimon with a horn on its head came into their line of sight. It moved past them each in turn. Thomas felt relief, but then horror as Mira moved out of the shadow and tackled the digimon. It looked to be a rookie digimon but still she was just a human, and injured, there was no way she could take it down on her own.

"Betamon you foul." Mira said picking up the digimon and then dropping it on its back. It scrambled to get right side up, and by the time it was Mira had taken a couple steps back and folded her arms over her chest. Thomas and the others were all tense, ready for a fight.

"M-Mira?" The digimon, Betamon, gasped. "You are back!"

Mira nodded. "And you were wide opened for an ambush, you need to be more vigilant if you are on patrol."

Thomas relaxed as Betamon looked at the ground. "I'm sorry... I just thought everything would be fine since Patamon was just out here an hour ago."

"You always need to be wary and cautious." Mira nodded to herself. "If I had been the enemy you would be gone now and the base would be in danger."

"You are right." Betamon looked up at the rest of them. "Are these the heroes General Marcus has talked about?"

"General?" Yoshi asked at the same time Mira started talking.

"Yes, but you'll have to wait to talk to them until you get back from patrol. And remember to be more cautious and observant this time."

"Got it!" Betamon nodded and turned heading off, but he moved into the shadows and moved slower.

"In going to have to go over the procedures for patrol again." Mira sighed shaking her head. She looked at the rest of them. "Come on, we are almost there." She moved back into the a shadows, probably to be cautious of flying digimon, and continued leading the way. About ten minutes later they arrived at a large open field.

"Do you expect us to run across the field, putting everyone in danger?" Spencer asked moving in front of Kristy protectively.

"Of course not." Mira laughed and walked over to the end of the mountain and knocked her hand on the wall. "Hey anyone have fried eggs?" She said and stepped back. Nothing happened and Mira frowned. She slammed her fist against the wall again. "Hey! Someone open the stupid door or you are dead!"

"Mira-." Sampson stepped forward but was interrupted as a door in the wall opened.

"Sorry!" A frog digimon with a horn wrapped around its neck gasped. "We were in shift cha- MIRA!" It cried out in surprise.

"Come on in everyone." Mira said walking through the door into a dark stone hallway. "Careful with your footing." She cautioned.

The hallway turned dark for a moment as the door closed behind Thomas but then was dimly lit by torches on the wall. Mira led them down the hall for a minute before opening another door, into bright sunlight.

Thomas heard gasps from the others as they walked out and he soon found out why. The base was located in the what had seemed empty field and was full of digimon moving about and talking. "How?" Thomas asked.

"One of the digimon, Wizardmon, has a barrier set up that makes this place invisible and sound proof to the outside world.

"This is amazing." Yoshi said looking around.

"MIRA!" A herd of baby digimon came running towards them and jumped at Mira, none of them making it higher than her waist as they surrounded her. "YOURE BACK! YOURE BACK!" They chanted.

"Hey guys." Mira laughed. "Calm down! Calm down!" It took a minute, meanwhile drawing the attention of all the digimon around them. They all moved closer. Thomas felt uncomfortable, it had been a long time since he had been surrounded by digimon and the last time hadn't been on friendly terms while fighting the royal knights and their underlings.

"Are these them?!" A digimon voice called out.

Mira looked out. "Yes, these are our allies and the old members of DATS. But I need everyone to go back to their jobs while I take them to talk to Marcus, does anyone know where he is?"

"General Marcus is in his tent." One of the baby digimon said, still jumping.

"Thank you Tanemon." Mira held out her hand and the baby stopped jumping. "I have an important mission for you little ones. I want you to go spread the world that the humans are here, okay. If anyone asks where they are tell them where we are heading. Got it?"

"GOT IT!" The babies all yelled and then took off running in different directions.

"Why did you tell them to say that? Don't most digimon hate humans?" Kristy asked.

"Not anymore, Marcus and I have helped change their impression of humans, as for why I'm hoping they will come across your digimon partners and let them know where we are."

"You mean Lalamon and the others?" Yoshi asked.

Mira nodded. "Come on, I'm sure they will be meeting us there." Mira started walking and they all followed.

"Mira are you sure that no one will be able to find us here?" Spencer asked. "If digimon came from the ground-."

"That's part of why we have patrols. If a digimon is coming this way we have enough warning to move everything and hide inside the mountain until they pass." Mira smiled. "We've been using this base for a month now and we haven't had any problems so far."

Spencer nodded looking satisfied. "I guess I was just worried about Marcus choosing a base location, that isn't his strong point."

Mira laughed. "Don't worry Marcus never chooses our base. We leave that up to Bancholeomon and Kudamon."

Both Spencer and Commander Sampson froze hearing their partners names.

"So are all our digimon here?" Kristy asked. Before Mira could answer a loud voice called out.

"KRISTY!" A pink bird digimon came straight at them and wrapped his wings around Kristy.

"Biyomon!" Kristy hugged the digimon back. "Biyomon your here!"

Mira smiled. "Yes all your digimon are here, now come on."

Thomas watched as the two talked happily while they walked to what seemed to be the middle of the base. A large tent was set up and Mira walked up to the door. "Hey Marcus!" She yelled as she walked in. They all followed and Thomas froze. He expected Marcus to look the same, maybe a little taller, but what he found wasn't what he expected.

Marcus was taller and he wore a similar outfit from six years ago. Marcus had scars down his arms and his chin was covered in scruff showing his age. Agumon stood next to him "Mira!"Marcus yelled looking stood there amazed at his transformation.


End file.
